


You are Time through Which I Drift

by Quinara



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, season: 1, three-sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Time through Which I Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pennydrdful's prompt - Mellie; 'waiting' - in penny_lane_42's Three Sentence Ficathon.

The clock ticks on and Mellie waits for Paul to come back from work - it's half past two now, so only four hours left, maybe five? She has a job (she knows she has a job), but it always seems to happen on the days she's not living, the yesterdays and tomorrows and last week and next year; the rest of the time, the today and right now, it feels like her life is best spent waiting for Paul, or cooking for Paul, or watching for Paul, or dressing for Paul, or cleaning for Paul, or getting her treatment (to be healthy for Paul).

Another minute, and the hand goes by to two thirty-one; the part of Mellie that trained as a copywriter cannot help but wonder: is it madness, this love she feels?


End file.
